The present invention relates generally to the field of mapping lists, and more particularly to mapping inputs to outputs in sequential data stores.
Sequential data stores, such as Extensible Markup Language (XML) and JavaScript Object Notation (JSON), are generally processed by iterating through the stored data into an object model in memory. Example processing tools include transformation tools, such as Extensible Stylesheet Language Transformations (XSLT) or IBM® Transformation Extender (a/k/a IBM® WebSphere TX). In general, data stores of this type can be viewed as unbounded lists, where each new data element is read in in sequence with no foreknowledge by the processor when the data will terminate. A general property of reading data in XML and similar formats is that they are efficiently processed in a single iteration over the (potentially very long) input data. Software engineers continue to face challenges in efficiently processing such sequential data on a single pass.